bluebirdsillusionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pingnova/Phantomphobia website WayBack machine things
I accidentally found the old website for another obscure FMA visual novel called Phantomphobia. * WayBack Machine - ++ Phantomphobia ++ * PHANTOMPHOBIA (mirror site) It's infamous for allowing the player, who is Edward, to date anyone in the game. The choices are Alphonse (in human form), Colonel Mustang, and Envy. An update on the site says they're finished with part one, which is called Phantomphobia: Outsider. It lists a few locations where it's available and how to order it online. It's priced at 25 yuan, about 4 USD. :Steel Chain colleagues game -Phantomphobia-'' :''On the next two points & launch. I think this is saying the group ("circle") that made the game is called Steel Chain, and the "next two points" are parts two and three of the game. "And launch" refers to when they'll begin selling it. Opened the "mainland mirror site", which is the same but more of it is archived. Found this on the second page, presumably some sort of intro to the idea of the game. :"People do not have to sacrifice, then it is nothing. '' :''To get something, you need to pay the same price. '' :''That is alchemy of the principle of equivalent exchange ... '' :''Then we firmly believe this is the real world. " :Ed was involved in an accident due to a parallel world. '' :''Everyone here has completed a "desire" '' :''Even Al human body ... it looks like a distant dream is impossible to achieve ... '' :''No alchemy world, turned out to be so beautiful. '' :''Error ... is the existence of alchemy? '' :''Or ... '' :''Those who use alchemy? :Everyone wishes come true, is real it? '' :"Desire" to be true, in the end the cost of what it implies?! '' :Built on top of the real truth, but also how to choose? Third page is a character page. char01.jpg|Edward Elric (cv：KKRYU) The game masters, due to accidental go to another parallel world. char02.jpg|Alphonse Elric (cv：KKRYU) Ed's brother, in "Another World" replies the man's body "?! char03.jpg|Roy Mustang (cv：ASAIKANA) Colonel president is determined to do, and in "another world" actually has a president?! char04.jpg|Envy (cv：V2abg.r) Artificial human in "Another World" will help Edward!? Below each image and description was a short MP3 sample of their voice actors, but only Envy's still worked. Fourth page contains the system requirements and more description of the game. Says it's a visual novel with card game elements (that are underdeveloped since they have such a small team). 53 cards. It talks about the pairing outcomes of the game, says any of the characters can end up with Edward. Lists those who worked on game: Apo (drawing, script, etc), Leo (script, program synergies, program script, etc), and KKRYU (dubbing, voice integration, etc). The game was 25 HKD (Hong Kong dollars), about 3.20 USD. The release was 10/2004, October 2004. Fifth page has information on how to mail order the game. :Steel Chain colleagues games (on) :Phantomphobia ~ outsider ~ :Game type: :Multi-ending story AVG + card GAME Battle :Players: :One person :Orientation: :Women (forbidden * 15) to Sixth page is downloads, none of the links work of course. Another button on that page leads to some lines from the voice actors and a transliteration. :Cast: :''Edward Elric --- kkryu :''Alphose Elric --- kkryu :''Roy Mustang --- Asaikana :''Envy --- V2abg.r :''Staff: :''BGM --- Happy Pop (Game upper op) by Kozo Purgatory :''Propaganda lines + synthesis by kkryu :''Propaganda articles translated by K.U :''Translisteration: :- - - - - :ed: the game Fullmetal Alchemist colleagues Phantomphobia (Part I) ~ outsider ~ will detract debut Nov. 1 ~ :''ed: ed due to unexpected and into another world, where everything has a big gap and reality. :- - - - - :story dialogue :''ed: you ...... you really are al? :''al: I can protect his brother. I'm not a child. :''ed: al hand the Ice. Ah very comfortable ...... :''al: I'm afraid my brother suddenly disappeared from my side ...... :- - - - - :ed: even aru also restored the human body! :''al: Recovery of the body to high oh my latter one :''ed: noisy dead! Fight :''al: Pain! T_T :- - - - - :story dialogue :''roy: I am a person that wants to see your reason? :''ed: incompetent boss fishes it ~ :''roy: I need you, steel. :''ed: Colonel ...... :- - - - - :ed: In this world, Colonel guy actually has become a great president ...... really is a strange world. :- - - - - :story dialogue :''envy: if you want it. I can give you more. :''ed: ...... see you these clothes, I felt cold ...... ||| :''envy: ...... yes alchemist okay ...... just not the kind of guy ...... :- - - - - :ed: cooperation with envy is the result of an equivalent exchange. Compared to the :''Colonel's command, ed personally want to pursue real :''al: GAME card game battle system - combining text and voice will bring more fun ~ :- - - - - :story dialogue :''ed: what is true and what is false, I do not understand ...... :''roy: here, only I understand you :''al: Before my brother was asleep. I will not fall asleep. :''envy: I want to like you companion ~ :- - - - - :al: This game is for women to plot AVG ~ variety of outcomes also requires players to challenge yourself oh ~ :- - - - - :story dialogue :''ed: Road, has been determined, and only continue to go up! :- - - - - :ed: Fullmetal Alchemist game Phantomphobia Part colleagues outsider ~ ~ ~ scheduled to begin! Stay tuned ~~> w <~ :- - - - -'' The next page is links to message boards and order forms. The final page is links to other games by the circle, the last link to the Bluebird's Illusion Ocean-X official site. Two games are listed before it: * "Find Colonel Road" (perhaps "Bring Colonel Home"), description: "Colonel missing, we forced him back Come on! With love!" * "Swallowtail Butterfly", description: "Colonel total by! 18 +! There H picture! Net Lord said much less two field H! (This is the description?! Because I shameless ah ...)" Miscellaneous images collected from the site. banner.jpg|Web banner icon2.jpg|icon2 icon4.jpg|icon4 logo01.jpg|logo01 SAMPLE.jpg|SAMPLE topmenu.jpg|topmenu And that's the site! Also found Ocean-X's site at the end. * https://web.archive.org/web/20051218102935/http://www.ocean-x.com/blog/ Category:Blog posts Category:Phantomphobia Category:WarriorLoverInc